1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a joint connector used mainly for a branch connection of electric wiring in an automobile.
2. Related art
A conventional joint connector J as shown in FIGS. 14 and 16 is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 4-131117. In the joint connector J, a plurality of bus bars b, serving as conductor members, are arranged in a juxtaposed manner in a casing a, and connection pins c are connected to each bus bar b, and are exposed to three juxtaposed connection openings d and three juxtaposed connection openings d' which are provided symmetrically in opposite sides of the casing a, respectively.
Since the connection openings d and d' have the same configuration, a mating connector e can be fitted into any of the connection openings d and d'. Therefore, with respect to the connection openings d in one side and the connection openings d' in the other side, the mating connector e can be fitted in any of the connection openings d and d' so as to form the same circuit.
However, in the above joint connector J, a retaining portion f (which retains the mating connector e) in the connection opening d in the one side are provided in opposed relation to a retaining portion f in the connection opening d' in the other side. Therefore, if the mating connector e to be fitted in the connection opening d in the one side is erroneously fitted in the connection opening d' in the other side, metal terminals of the mating connector e to be connected to the bus bar b.sub.1 in the connection opening d are connected to the bus bar b.sub.11 in the connection opening d' remote from the bus bar b.sub.1, so that a trouble due to a malfunction of the circuit may occur. Therefore, in order to prevent such erroneous fitting, the operator is required to pay a meticulous attention, and this results in problems that the production efficiency in an assembling process is lowered and that some means for preventing such erroneous fitting must be provided.